


If it wasn't for Aqours

by DiasPenguin



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crying, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: You is at Chika's place when Chika says something weird.This was a ficlet I made for an event, and I'm so happy with it. I'm not good with emotional stuff, haha.
Relationships: Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Kudos: 20





	If it wasn't for Aqours

You was sitting in the Takami inn living room, reading some manga she had brought with her. Chika was running around, doing stuff for the inn that You couldn't be apart of. You tried to focus on the page, but honestly, this story wasn't holding her interest anymore.

"Hey, You-chan," Chika called from far away. You gladly put down her book.

"What's up?"

"Do you miss swimming?" Chika asked. You blinked.

"I'm still in the club Chika-chan." You laughed, for both of them really. It was just like Chika to forget these things. The girl stared directly at You from down the hall.

"You-chan, I can tell you're thinking something mean."

You chuckled nervously, twisting her hair. Chika went back to whatever she was doing.

"I was just thinking if it wasn't for Aqours You-chan would spend even more time swimming right?"

"Of course! The water calls to me and my sailor blood!" You replied with a salute. "Yousoro!"

"Aye captain, but then wouldn't that be sad?" Chika wasn't in the room, instead of yelling to You from the closet. Not able to see Chika's face, You had to think about her answer. Was Chika feeling guilty about You's time? No wait... they were both obviously bored. She was just saying this to pass the time.

"I don't know. I liked swimming a lot, so I wouldn't be sad at all," You called back.

Chika said something, but You couldn't quite make it out. She thinks the sentence started with "what." Possibly the least useful word to get out of this.

"What was that Chika-chan?" You called. Chika spoke again, but way too quietly. Normally the girl would never shut up. "Hang on, I'm coming." You yelled, pushing herself off the ground

She found Chika squatted down on the down-facing away from her. The fact that Chika didn't turn to acknowledge her presence made her feel a little ignored.

"Hey," You said, putting a hand to Chika's shoulder. To her surprise, Chika was shaking. "Hey," she repeated, her voice softening. She could never hurt Chika these days. 

They stood together and hugged tightly. Time stood still for a moment, no tears or words to be had. You truly had no idea what was happening, but she resolved at the moment to stay there for as long as Chika needed. They were best friends after all, and one doesn't turn away from their best friend.

Then-

"I was just thinking, if it wasn't for Aqours we probably would have drifted further and further apart," Chika said into You's shoulder.

You didn't respond, she didn't know how to respond. What does one say to a statement like that? Chika pulled back, staring You in the eye.

"You-chan had so much fun in swimming, and she had so many friends. But I didn't care about swimming or anything. Maybe if I tried it, I would have had more friends too but..."

You's mouth felt dry. She and Chika had the same memories of lonely middle school days. One doesn't turn away from their best friend, but one does drift away. 

"ThAT's why," Chika started, her voice cracking. She was really holding back tears now.

"Chika-chan I'm sor-"

"That's why I'm happy You-chan joined Aqours. Because now, You-chan and I can shine together!" Chika said with a radiant smile. That got to You. She started to tear up as well.

"Chika-chan!" You yelled, pulled her best friend back into for the warmed embrace she could manage.

"You-chan! I got so lonely-"

"I won't ever leave! I'll always support Chika-chan!"

Seemingly out of nowhere, the two were crying in a heap on the floor. The reality of how close they were to falling apart, and the miracle that was Aqours... maybe Ruby was right when she said idols can pull off miracles. Certainly, You owed everything to Aqours.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work, consider joining Idol Fanfic Hell. As of posting this, we have an event running with lots of writers making ficlets of this size.  
> Idol Fanfic Hell: <https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X>


End file.
